Parce que tu es mort et que moi je suis en vie
by JuneCrescent
Summary: "Tu étais la seule raison pour laquelle je restais en vie... Et tu es mort... Je sais plus où je vais, si un jour je serais à nouveau capable ne serait-ce que de sourire ou de reparler... On ne m'a pas seulement arraché mon fiancé.. On m'a enlevé le coeur, ma joie, ma raison de vivre, mon tout, mon âme..." CloudxZack, Deathfic


Cloud tremblait. Il ne regardait même plus sa vie complètement partir en vrilles, totalement absent et passif. Le blond avait des cheveux gras, des yeux bleus qui avaient perdu tout leur éclat. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il devait trouver le courage de se lever, de prendre une douche, beaucoup avaient espéré un discours de lui, mais le Chocobo boy avait toujours refusé, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Et pourtant alors qu'il était là, assit comme un con au premier rang dans ce costume noir, à écouter un prêtre idiot parler de son amant, devant cette assemblée de gens qui ne faisaient que le fixer, lui lançant des petits regards désolés et emplis de pitié Cloud se leva, se traîna jusqu'à cette estrade tandis que le personnage religieux s'écarta légèrement, laissant toute place au blondinet qui se posa devant le micro, les yeux fixés sur la dépouille de Zack qui reposait dans un cercueil juste devant lui, sa voix trop longtemps éteinte était brisée et il eut plusieurs faux départs avant de pouvoir commencer à s'exprimer sans trop de mal, la voix rocailleuse.

'- J..Je sais que beaucoup ne pensaient pas que j'allais faire un discours mais... Zack, je le fais pour toi... Si, tu savais... J'ai battu Sephiroth... La paix est revenue et durera. J'ai peut-être un peu trop usé l'épée d'Angeal et j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop, mais j'ai porté cette arme avec la même fierté et le même honneur que tu l'avais auparavant fait. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que des siècles sont passés depuis que je n'ai plus senti tes bras réconfortants autour de ma taille, ou tes cheveux corbeaux chatouiller mon cou au réveil alors que j'étais dans tes bras. Depuis que tu es parti, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire et maintenant je me rends pleinement compte de combien ton absence peut m'affecter. Tu n'avais pas le droit... On était tous si heureux... Je sais que tu n'as pu oublier tous ces moments de joie, de peine, d'inquiétude, de disputes, d'amour, de rire et de tendresse. Alors sûrement que de là haut tu me veilles, mais honnêtement ce n'est pas assez pour moi! Je te veux là, pas dans cette putain de tombe, tu m'avais promis connard! Tu ne devais jamais me laisser, jamais m'abandonner et vous êtes tous morts en me laissant là comme un con, vous n'aviez pas le droit! ". Sa voix se brisa dans des sanglots mais il ne pouvait arrêter tout son désespoir.

" - Je vous en veux! Et à toi particulièrement! On s'est fiancé et tu as même pas eu les couilles de tenir jusqu'à la date du mariage avant de crever! Tu t'en ai foutu des enfants que l'on aurait dû avoir, et maintenant peu importe le nombre de gens autour de moi je suis seul.. Terriblement et désespérément seul...Mais ça, tu t'en fous... Parce que, tu es mort... Et que moi je suis en vie... Je veux te revoir... Je veux vivre cette vie que tu m'avais promise... Revenir quelques mois en arrière, retrouver tes baisers, ton toucher, les suçons que tu laissais partout sur mon corps, les ecchymoses, les morsures. Tout ça me manque terriblement. Je me sens vide.. Sans intérêt... Tu étais la seule raison pour laquelle je restais en vie... Et tu es mort... Je sais plus où je vais, si un jour je serais à nouveau capable ne serait-ce que de sourire ou de reparler... On ne m'a pas seulement arraché mon fiancé.. On m'a enlevé le coeur, ma joie, ma raison de vivre, mon tout, mon âme... La douleur que je ressens est aiguë et ne disparaîtra jamais... Chaque fois que ma poitrine se soulève pour inspirer, j'ai l'impression que l'on me plante cent couteaux dans tout le corps... C'est insupportable... Zack... Je t'en supplie.. Réveille toi... Tient tes promesses..."

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ou cinq heures que Cloud était couché près de la tombe de son bien-aimé, le coeur lourd, les sillons de larmes ne voulant plus s'arrêter. Il n'avait plus faim, plus soif, plus froid malgré l'air de novembre, il ne ressentait plus, ne vivait déjà plus. Même quand il sortit cette lame, remontant sa manche pour découvrir son bras déjà empli de cicatrices, et qu'il donna un coup sec sur une de ses veines, puis répéta la même opération au poignet jumeau, il ne ressentit rien de plus. Alors que le sang s'écoulait sur le sol, vidant petit à petit le blond de son liquide vital, Cloud se permit un léger sourire et se blottit un peu plus contre le sol. Doucement le jeune homme ne sentit plus le sol, plus le vent ou la neige, il ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus, et, pourtant, il n'avait pas peur, car un léger frottement contre son cou et des bras fermement accrochés autour de sa taille lui signalait sa réussite.

 _Ils étaient réunis_. 

* * *

Bonjour bonjouuur,

Je reviens avec un O.S Cloud/Zack assez semblable à " Pour l'éternité " que j'avais écris il y a un an de ça sur le couple Axel / Roxas, sauf que j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur le couple Cloudy/Zack après avoir revu la fin de Crisis Core, et comme je suis un peu dépressive bah voilà xDDDDD Et puis bon, je fais encore ce que je veux :')

En tous cas si vous avez aimés ( ou pas) vous connaissez le bouton ^-^ 

En espérant que ça vous ai plût !

Hikari


End file.
